vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Igneel
Summary Igneel was the Flame Dragon King and foster father to Natsu Dragneel. Igneel raised Natsu, teaching him how to read, write and use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. He stayed hidden within Natsu in order to eventually fight against Acnologia, the battle in which he would lose his life. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B, likely 6-A Name: Igneel, Fire Dragon King Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 400+ years old Classification: Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Flight, Telepathy, Magic, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Soul Manipulation (Concealed his own soul within Natsu's body), Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (His Magic is especially effective against those with dragon-like properties, bypassing their defenses) Attack Potency: Small Country level, likely Continent level (The mere remains of his magic power were strong enough to give Natsu the strength to overpower Zeref. Battled and injured Acnologia while weakened, although Acnologia was holding back) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Kept up with Acnologia) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Small Country Class, likely Continent Class (Traded blows with Acnologia and ripped off his arm) Durability: Small Country level, likely Continent level (As a Dragon, his durability is far above his offensive power due to having extremely durable scales. Managed to take several attacks from Acnologia) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Hundreds of meters with Fire Dragon's Roar, which results in this big of an explosion. Extended melee range with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Likely several kilometers with a roar. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Hundreds of years of experience in battles. Also a good teacher (He taught Natsu everything) Weaknesses: Dragon Slayer Magic. Like other users of Dragon Slayer Magic, Igneel cannot eat fire created from his own Fire Dragon Slayer magic to replenish his stamina or to stop his own magic sent back to him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (炎の滅竜魔法 Honō no Metsuryū Mahō): Igneel's specialized Dragon Slayer Magic that revolves around the use of fire; he taught this Magic to Natsu. Igneel uses his Magic in the same manner as Natsu: for melee purposes, he shoots out large breaths of fire to impede or damage his opponent. He relies heavily on melee combat, using his fire to empower his strikes. *'Fire Dragon's Roar' (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Similar to other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Igneel has shown the ability to use his element in the form of an attack coming from his mouth. In Igneel's case, the attack takes the form of a large-scale destructive fire breath attack capable of destroying the surrounding area in a massive explosion. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Igneel hits the enemy with his fist cloaked with flames; this attack is powerful enough to blow even the Dragon King, Acnologia, away. *'Fire Dragon's Claw' (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume): Igneel ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. Igneel's_Fire_Dragon's_Roar.gif|Fire Dragon's Roar The_double_Iron_Fist_of_Fire_Dragon.png|Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Igneel_Fire_Dragon_Claw.gif|Fire Dragon's Claw Telepathy (念話テレパシー Terepashī): Igneel can make use of this form of Magic, allowing him to communicate with Natsu telepathically. Dragon Soul Technique (魂竜の術 Konryū no Jutsu): Igneel uses this ability to conceal his soul and Magic Power inside the body of his foster son Natsu, which preserves his life force as well as provides antibodies for the Dragon Slayer to prevent the process of Dragonification. This ability was also used for Igneel to be able to travel 400 years into the present time. Note: All the feats displayed so far in manga are done by an Igneel in his half-dead state capable of only using a fraction of his full power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Manga Characters Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Parents Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 6